


Drown The Memories

by aliitvodeson



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to stop remembering. Because that was gone and never coming back. So he raised the bottle in a toast, and tried to drown the memories in wine. Because tonight, like every other night on this day every year, he couldn’t handle the memories.<br/>Seventy years, and it was never, ever coming back.</p><p>When Jack's lover comes back from the dead after being declared missing in action seventy years ago, a lot more needs to be handled than simply adjusted him to modern day life. After all, any one who could capture Jack's heart like that isn't an ordinary man. He's a man out of time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://exfatalist.tumblr.com/post/26539318839/ive-left-my-heart-where-i-should-have-stayed

“You've been asleep, Cap.”  
Memories flash. Flying the plane. Watching the blip that was him on the map. Struggling with the controls. Knowing there was only one way to end it all, to keep everyone safe. The rising snow. The cold. And then, nothing.  
“For almost seventy years.”  
More memories. Jack’s smiles. Jack’s laugh. His cocky way of sliding forward in his chair. The way their fingers intertwined with each other’s. Awkward smiles across tables. How they’d teased each other about their accents. Fixing collars before stepping out for a moment on the dance floor.  
“You gonna be okay?”  
He cleared his throat, looking around at this strange, new world. Cars whizzing by loudly. At least, he thought they were cars. They barely looked like the cars he knew. Strange moving pictures set high in the buildings. And the noise, all that noise! There had never been anything like it in New York before. Even the war hadn't sounded so loud.  
“Yeah. Yeah. I just...” Seventy years. Seventy years had passed while he’d been asleep. A lifetime.  
“I had a date.”

“Jack? You alright?” Gwen put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his daydream. Memory dream really. Memories that he’d thought he’d successfully buried seventy years ago. Seems he hadn't been as good as he thought he’d been. “You seem to be having a rough day. Want me to take over, let you have night off?”  
Jack shook his head. “I’m fine. Go enjoy your date.” He waved his hand, indicating the door. “I’ll see you on Monday.”  
Gwen still looked concerned. “If you’re sure...”  
He waved again. “Go, or I’m taking your spot at dinner.”  
She laughed, and he smiled and then the gates were closing and he was alone at the computer desk. And he wasn't smiling anymore because he was remembering. Remembering, even through the misty fog of seventy years and other wars and aliens and dying and the sheer weight of too many memories. The lightning that had shot through him whenever their skin brushed. Their eyes meeting and then darting away. Unsure smiles exchanged in numerous briefing rooms.  
He found an old bottle of wine, uncorked it and didn't even bother pouring a glass. He needed to stop remembering. Because that was gone and never coming back. So he raised the bottle in a toast, and tried to drown the memories in wine. Because tonight, like every other night on this day every year, he couldn't handle the memories.  
Seventy years, and it was never, ever coming back.


End file.
